Forget Me
by nayaruss
Summary: Alice tells Shun to forget her, but he can't...so what's really wrong with her and can Shun save her before it's too late? ShunAlice. Complete.
1. Forget Me

_**Summary: **__**Alice tells Shun to forget her, but he can't...so what's really wrong with her and can Shun save her before it's too late? **_

_**I don't own bakugan...**_

_**Forget Me**_

"I need you to forget me," those are the last words you told me, two years ago.

_I need you to forget me_; those were the words that constantly ran through my mind because I didn't know how to take it. It's been 2 years and I still couldn't forget you. I always wondered why you would leave with no explanation—at all.

_"Shun?"_

I turned to the image I wish to see so many times before. I close my eyes to get a better image. Your red orange curly hair, your reddish brown eyes, your pale white skin and your beautiful smile…your smile was the best memory I'd ever had of you.

* * *

_"Is anybody sitting here?" _

_I looked up at the girl for the first time—actually, examined her true beauty. I was embarrassed by my staring and quickly turned back to my book. _

_"It is if you sit there," I didn't want it too sound that harsh and hoped she wasn't hurt by my tone. I looked up from my book and noticed a slight blush on her face. I could feel a blush creep on my face. She was adorable. _

_I hadn't noticed that she only sat there because the cafeteria was crowded. _

_"Y-Your name is S-Shun right?"_

_"Right," I said plainly. I slapped myself mentally; I surely was making a good impression on my part. _

_When the others arrived at our table with their trays in hand I ignored their approach._

_"Look, Shun's got a new girlfriend," Dan said playfully. I only blushed at the thought and I could see she did too. Dan always found a way to embarrass me or annoy me._

_"So who's your new friend, Shun?" Dan said with a grin. When Dan asked I was surprised because I didn't know her name._

_I looked up at the girl._

_"I'm Alice," she said sweetly._

_"Alice, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," I whispered. Her head shifted towards me in surprise. She heard me._

When I went home, I couldn't get her off my mind. The only thing I knew about her was her name.

And I wanted to know more.

I couldn't stay away, eventually, I was walking her home and to school. We were going everywhere together. I had fallen for her…hard, and when I got the courage to tell her she dropped a bomb.

_We went on a boat ride around the city with a candle light dinner. When it was over we took a walk around the park. When she started to cry; I didn't understand. _

_"What's wrong? Is it too much? I'm—"_

_"No, it's not you, it's me." I always hated that cliché saying. That's always what someone said before they broke up with you. I could feel my heart pace, and my palms sweat. _

_"What are y-you s-saying?" I choked out. "I-If it's w-what I-I… it is…"_

_She looked at me tears in her eyes. _

_"No, Shun, it has nothing to do with you,"_

_That surprised and confused me because I thought it was about us and nobody else._

_"Shun, I've never felt anything for anyone the way I do about you. Shun, I-I-I l-love y-you."_

_I couldn't speak. I was brought a back by her statement. _

_"Shun? Could you do me a favor?" _

_I looked up at her. Why couldn't I say it? _

_"I need you to forget me," and she walked away. _

_I love you, too…_

* * *

I called.

I wrote.

She never responded.

I couldn't stop thinking about her.

I inhaled the air and remember the memories we once shared.

I could never forget you, Alice.

Two months later…

I sat in my same spot I did two months ago. I always sat here because this is where I'd always go to think about someone important in my life. Recently my mom died and I needed Alice the most now, but I knew that wasn't going to happen.

I closed my eyes imagining once more. For some reason, I could feel her presence. I could feel her arms wrap around my neck and smell her scent and hear her calling my name.

My phone interrupted my thoughts. I looked at the unknown number in aggravation. I hated prank calls. I didn't answer.

I took my annual stroll in the park. My life was so empty without Alice. I think I would have felt better if she told me the reason. If she had given me an explanation I might have been able to cope, but I couldn't figure out why she would do this to me…to us.

When I got home Dan was there with Runo, Julie, Marucho, Klaus, and Joe. I looked at them in disgust.

"Get out," I said plainly.

"It's about Alice,"

I quickly turned towards them.

"Read this,"

He gave me a letter.

It was her handwriting.

_Shun,_

_I never thought I could love someone the way I love you. I love you so much I couldn't bare with the fact that if I told you it would be your burden, but it's mine and you shouldn't have to deal with it. _

My eyes couldn't help but water. I didn't want them to see me vulnerable but I couldn't control it.

_Shun, I don't know how to say this but I've been diagnosed with cancer. _

I gasped from the shock. Why didn't she tell me? I fell to my knees; my arms shaking uncontrollably.

"Alice," I couldn't read anymore.

"Where is she?"

"Her grandfather called and said she's been in a coma for about five months and they plan on taking her off life support. Alice, didn't want you to see her because she said you should forget her…or something like that."

"Dan, that's not answering the question," I was angry and worried. I had to see her. I knew if she…

_I wish you never did this because I could never forget you…_

T.B.C

Review for continuation I was going to make it a one shot but I like the cliffhanger so if you want to find out the ending review…(evil laugh). tell me if you want a sad or Happy ending to this story.


	2. Forget Me Not

_**Forget Me Not**_

The ride on the plane to the hospital was silence. There was nothing to say, so nothing was said. All this time that went by I could have been helping her, supporting her but she didn't want me to hurt. All that time I hurt more than she would ever know, more than anybody would ever know because I couldn't stand living without her and to know she was going to live and loved me enough to think about me before herself…

I could feel my eyes start to water as I stared at the window. I wiped them away quickly before the others noticed. Alice knew always how to bring out emotions I'd never knew I had before.

When we landed, Alice's grandfather met us at their home.

"I'm really glad you're here, Shun,"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I could hear my voice crack.

The expression on his face showed confusion and understanding. I could see him gulp some air or spit…it really didn't matter.

Silence.

"Why didn't you tell me about, Alice?" I said with more anger, as I could feel the warm tears form in my eyes.

"I see now why she worked so hard…" he trailed off looking at the sky, dreaming a dream only he would know.

I could only stare the tears blocking my vision.

"She fought hard, doing some of the most extraordinary things, fighting hard to keep going. The doctors were amazed at her progress. She said she had to get back to you, because you were the only one she fought for and she couldn't let you worry about waking up and her being unable to…" he trailed off once again, obvious that the words hurt because of the circumstance. I couldn't control the tears that fell.

I wished I could tell her that everything would be alright.

I would rather live a day with her than a lifetime without her.

When we arrived at the hospital doors towards Alice's room, everyone already knew that I would be the first one to see her. When I got to the doors, my feet stopped at a standstill. I could feel the life being pushed out of me and my heart sinking. So much of being in a hospital reminded me of my mother and when she was here. Happy endings usually were not often occurring for me.

I took a deep breath but was still fearful. The hand that was placed on my shoulder surprised me.

I could only look at his red eyes in shame because I was definitely crying more than I'd ever been…

"She's need you, Shun."

For some reason those words helped me walk into the room. Alice's body was inert and terribly pale. Her curly orange hair was the same but little messy around her face. The machine that connected to her—keeping track of her heart was beating, slowly, not rhythmic. She looked like an angel sleeping silently as a small ray of sunlight appeared on her face.

I moved a chair near her bed. I sat down, slowly, and cautious. The memories of my mother in her condition flooded my mind as my eyes water. I let them fall because if Alice died I had nothing to do with my life anymore. I would walk around existing because I couldn't imagine living.

The time she was gone all I could think was why she left; I could never move on or forget but now I know I just wished…

I grabbed her hand.

It was cold.

I kissed it slightly.

Even though she was in a hospital and extremely pale; she was still beautiful. I hadn't seen her in so long, except in my dreams. It took me longer than I thought it would to consume this moment.

"Alice,"

I could feel a chill run through her body when I said her name. It frightened me a little because I didn't know what that meant but I had to tell her how I felt.

"I-I've missed you so much." I said my eyes tearing up. "Your grandfather called me," I didn't know why I was talking so casually like I seen her yesterday, but I didn't know what to say. Everything I wanted to say I knew my voice would crack and the positivity would soon die once it escaped my lips… "Remember when we went fishing on the docks near my house and you fell in pulling me with you." I thought absentmindedly.

* * *

_Alice had told me she had never gone fishing before. About ten miles away from my house there's a lake…so I thought why not go fishing. When Alice said she never fished; she wasn't lying. She hadn't caught anything all morning so when something bit. She was extremely happy. When the tugging stopped; she looked over the dock. When her supposed fish popped out scaring her she fell in. I tried to catch her but she only pulled me in. Alice couldn't swim at the time. I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards land. I could feel myself losing the battle of trying to pull her up, successfully. I placed her on my back as I could feel her heartbeat slowing. I laid her on the grassy land, pressing soft but firm on her chest breathing air into her lungs. When she started to cough up water, I could feel my heart turn back to its normal tempo. I breathed a sigh of relief. I kissed her on the forehead and told her to promise to never scare me like that again. _

* * *

That's when something sparked in my head…

"I-I wished you would have told me, Alice, I know now why you did it. You were trying to keep your promise but for so long I thought y-you didn't love me…which hurt more than anything life could ever throw at me…" I stopped because I felt her grip tighten on my hands. As her arm started to move and her eyelashes fluttered, I felt a sudden burst of happiness.

"I'd n-never s-s-stopped l-loving y-you," she said in her last breaths before her eyes closed once again.

I could only whisper a sigh of satisfaction… "For some reason I knew it too,"

I soon got up and called the doctor and told Dan and the others that Alice had woken up but soon fell back to sleep, hopefully…

When the doctor came back out of the room, the smile on his face made me ready to jump for joy. "She's doing great. She's just exhausted."

"Exhausted? She's been sleep forever," since the tension in the air died, Dan was unquestionably back to his old self. I only shook my head at his comment.

I could only think about what she said… _"I'd n-never s-s-stopped l-loving y-you,"_

I walked to her room and looked through the slight opening.

"Me either, Alice," I could feel a smile lighten on her face as my face also rejuvenated with happiness because my love was alright, but we had a lot to catch up on.

After all this time of waiting and remembering I knew forgetting Alice was impossible.

I was happy that she had forgotten me not…

* * *

Review & if you liked this story vote on….net/topic/72797/23864166/1/ and look out for my new story called '_Falling.' Please review…_


End file.
